


【all兴】堕星

by YellowDiamond1007



Category: all兴
Genre: M/M, all兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDiamond1007/pseuds/YellowDiamond1007





	【all兴】堕星

01

一番颠鸾倒凤，朴老板即便一杆金枪也不能不倒，阿星伺候他睡着之后，踉踉跄跄地下地去洗澡，刚刚被折腾得太厉害，腿肚子都还在打颤。

朴老板睡到半夜一翻身发现身边空了，眼睛还没睁开就掀了被子下床，循着光源摇摇晃晃地摸过去。

“砰！”浴室的门被人大力撞开，惊得阿星差点把手指折在后穴里。朴老板眼前一片白雾，只见一个瓷娃娃背对着门，浑身水光滑溜，一手扶着墙一手插在自己后面，顿时三魂七魄立刻归位。

阿星艰难地从臂弯里把头撑起来，还没直起腰，就被拢到了一个滚烫的怀里。

“我来帮你清理。”低低的男音在耳边响起，仿佛还喷着热气。

阿星瞄了眼浴室的钟，估算着时间，心里有些焦灼。朴老板火急火燎地啃上阿星的锁骨，那架势明显不是“清理”，倒像是要弄得更脏了。

“朴总……！”阿星软软地拿胳膊抵着他，虽然用的力气不大，但也是个拒绝的姿态。他知道自己花的钱就到这了，阿星是按小时计算的，不是随意续杯的碳酸饮料，还想要他就得加钱。

朴老板不爱做强迫人的事，他是来找乐子的，不是来演苦情戏的。于是挑了挑眉，做了个摊手的动作，边把湿透的衣服脱下来边往外走，顺带还绅士地带上了门。

阿星迅速整理好自己，穿了一件大开口的V领毛衣，一条驼色铅笔裤，干干净净得像个大学生，就是泪沟深陷，眼皮堆叠，满脸掩藏不住的疲惫。

因为刚刚拒绝了自己的金主，阿星略带些讨好地说着俏皮话，见朴老板没反应，他小声地叹了口气，决定先放一放这边，去赶下一场。

他刚拉开门上的锁，就被人猛地按在墙上，嘴里的空气瞬间被掠夺殆尽，下意识地发出细微地呻吟。虽然接过成百上千的吻，阿星的反应却还像个青涩的少年一样，迷茫，无助，感觉下一秒就要被撕碎般的脆弱。

朴老板不动声色地把一切尽收眼底，也收进了心里。

但也许这正是他的技巧呢？越淫荡越纯真，越纯真越淫荡。他心想。

激吻持续了三四分钟，阿星终于被放开。他红着眼吸着气，眉头皱得紧紧的，想说什么，话到嘴边又咽了回去，最后只是低头抿抿嘴唇，拢了拢耳边的碎发。

朴老板主动打开门，在送他出去之前，低头附在耳边，说：“生意兴隆。”

 

02

阿星刚走到楼梯口，就被探头探脑的服务员拉走了。

“梅姐都急死了，吴总在13楼等你20分钟了！”

梅姐是“折枝”的老板，一个女人能经营起这么大一家夜总会总是有点本事的，要说梅姐的本事，开店赚钱倒是其次，给老板们拉皮条简直她说第二没人敢说第一。只要梅姐扫一眼，就知道对方喜欢什么模样的，每次都给人家整得服服帖帖舒舒服服的。

阿星倒不怕梅姐，但梅姐那人啰嗦，神神叨叨，令他疲于应付。

他被服务员带到门口，略略想了一下说辞，即抬手敲了门。

“进来。”

阿星小幅度地推开门，恭恭敬敬地朝梅姐点了下头，又对坐在主座上的中年人笑了笑，露出两个浅浅的酒窝。这才发现中年人旁边还坐着一个极为年轻的，甚至可以称之为“孩子”的男生。

那人既没有在看他，也没有在看任何人，不知道灵魂神游到哪里了。

“既然阿星来了，那我就不在这讨人嫌了！”梅姐爽朗地说着，又对阿星叮咛道，“好好伺候吴总，人家特意点的你！”

阿星柔柔地应着：“哎。”

仔细关好门，吴总招手让他坐过去。阿星端端地坐到中年男人身边，两腿并紧，手放在膝盖上，那样子不像是个婊子，倒像是个端庄的小妻子。

吴总大手一揽，把他圆润的肩头握在手里，两人一下子靠得极近。吴总暧昧地调笑道：“怎么？刚从哪个男人床上下来的啊？”而后嘴唇贴上他的耳尖，用只有两个人才能听到的声音说，“嘴都给人咬破了。”

阿星舔了舔唇上的小伤口，并没有直视对方，依然是一副温柔无害的表情：“您也知道，我年纪大了，能来照顾生意的都是老主顾，怎么敢不尽心尽力？”

他今年30整了，这个年纪做别的正是风华正茂，做皮肉生意委实有些力不从心了。不过他为人妥帖，脾气好，不少人把他当成“知心姐姐”来结交。

果然中年人不能苟同般地点了点他的鼻尖：“你可别妄自菲薄，我连儿子都带来给你调教了。”

儿子？阿星看向那个一直沉默的男孩，确实看出了点相似的痕迹。

所以他刚刚就一直坐在那听自己的父亲和男妓调情？

 

03

吴总简单介绍了一下，尽管阿星不太能接受这种养儿方式，但还是接下了这份工作。他知道吴总担心的是什么，折枝虽乱，但起码按时体检、明码标价，且就算给人一万个胆子，也不敢动嫁进豪门的心思，这个出身就足以推翻一切了。所以吴小少爷可以在这随便玩，可劲造，发泄他那无处安放的青春，只要记得回家就行了。

关于吴小少爷的话题，两人默契地达成了共识，心头大石落下，吴总又轻松地聊了点别的，阿星在一边充当了一个完美的倾听者。

“小金总最近还来吗？”吴总话锋一转。

阿星面色一滞：“他那么忙……”

“哈哈，我可都听说了？小金总为了把你赎回家跟金老爷子都闹翻了！”

这事放在别人身上兴许能成为他炫耀的资本，但放在阿星身上，只让他觉得臊得慌，他难道需要别的男人冲冠一怒来证明自己的价值吗。

“您听谁说的啊？”

“刚刚梅姐在我这可说了好一通呢，悔得肠子都青了！”

阿星闻言挺直了后背，身体微微向前倾，放在膝盖上的双手也下意识地握成了拳：“您别听她瞎说，她悔什么呀，这事就不是这么办的……”

吴总突然斜插进来一句：“哦？那应该怎么办？”

阿星顿时明了，绕来绕去在这等着他啊。

“小金总是人中龙凤，早晚要继承大业的，玩玩也就罢了，弄个妓子在家算怎么回事，他一时糊涂，我也跟着脑子不清楚吗。”阿星把早就准备好的话撂出来，果然对方一听立马哈哈大笑。

“你个小东西！”

阿星知道这回吴总是真的放下心来了。

聊了不多一会，吴总便借口有事起身，今晚是小吴总的场，他就算十分想念阿星，也不可能跟儿子一起玩3P，于是约好下次单独光顾生意，便潇潇洒洒地走了。

阿星得体地送走他，转身看到小吴总坐在沙发上面无表情地盯着自己，心想今晚的夜真是漫长啊。


End file.
